


Агрессивный пуффендуец Артур

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, aggressive hufflepuff arthur
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод серии работ и постов талантливой художницы deheerkonijn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Агрессивный пуффендуец Артур

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aggressive hufflepuff Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157043) by deheerkonijn. 



Есть такой замечательный иллюстратор [deheerkonijn](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/), на арты и комиксы которой я постоянно залипаю. У нее довольно небрежный стиль, но в своих работах ей удалось погрузить Артура и Мерлина в какую-то совершенно милую, непосредственную и домашнюю атмосферу. Ее главная тема - это именно Established Relationship, а еще у нее замечательное чувство юмора, и вообще, после чтения ее блога у меня всегда повышается настроение, поэтому я хотела бы перевести кое-что оттуда.  
Одна из сюжетных линий - это АУ по Гарри Поттеру, в которой Артур почему-то распределен в Пуффендуй, но после знакомства с этой вселенной очень тяжело представить себе какого-то другого Артура, ему эта роль очень идет.  
Под катом переведенные комиксы и посты из блога deheerkonijn. Надеюсь, это будет интересно не только мне :)  
 _Разрешение на перевод получено._

 **deheerkonijn** : Представьте себе ГП АУ, в которой Сортировочная шляпа распределяет Артура не в Гриффиндор, а, к изумлению всей Британии, в Пуффендуй.  
Моргана издевается над ним целую неделю, но эти поддевки оказывают на Артура совершенно неожиданный эффект: он превращается в того, кто **яростно** отстаивает честь факультета!  
Он окрашивает все в черно-желтые цвета. _Абсолютно все._  
Он лично надирает зданицу каждому, кто издевается над первогодками из Пуффендуя.  
Он настаивает на том, чтобы во время матчей по квиддичу все скандировали слоган "Барсучья кровь", словно мантру, и когда студенты Пуффендуя идут болеть за свою команду, то выглядит это так, будто они отправляются на войну.  
Он придерживается безжалостной и очень опасной тактики в игре, и в результате впервые за долгое время Пуффендуйскую команду по квиддичу начинают воспринимать всерьез.  
Он дружит с учениками со всех факультетов, в число его друзей входят Мерлин и Моргана из Слизерина, Гвен из Пуффендуя, гриффиндорцы Ланселот и Гвейн, а также Элиан и Леон из Когтеврана.  
И к тому времени, как он завершает учебу, больше ни один ученик не стыдится того, что его распределяют в Пуффендуй.

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : Ну конечно, это именно Артур использовал заклятие "Энгоргио", чтобы увеличить барсука. Ее зовут Хильда.

* * *

**Аноним** : В общем, сегодня утром я одела свою футболку с символикой Пуффендуя, а бариста в "Старбаксе" увидела ее и спросила, мой ли это факультет. Я ответила: "Ну, дааа...", и тогда бариста напустила на себя самодовольный вид и сказала, что она из Гриффиндора. Я собиралась огрызнуться и напомнить ей, что Артур Пендрагон вообще-то с моего факультета, но вдруг осознала, что она, наверное, не читает твой блог. И может даже не смотрела "Мерлина". Поэтому мне пришлось просто улизнуть со своим латте, бормоча себе под нос: "Барсучья кровь!"

 **deheerkonijn** : **Королю былого и грядущего посрать на ваши факультетные закидоны, леди Стар из Бакса!**

* * *

**Аноним** : что если пуффендуйца Артура выбрали для участия в Турнире трех волшебников, а Мерлин все время пытался ему помочь, чтобы он "не скопытился, блин!", но потом, во время второго испытания Мерлина выбирают в качестве узника для Артура. И после того, как тот видит его на дне озера, то потом всю неделю не может успокоиться и не отходит от Мерлина ни на шаг, словно курица-наседка.

 **deheerkonijn** : Анон, после твоего письма я улыбалась, как сумасшедшая, так что вот тебе несколько скетчей. Конечно после такого Артур будет ходить весь дерганный! Тайком будет засовывать Мерлину в карманы жабросли, попытается заключить пакт с водяным народом и будет отказываться разговаривать с судейской коллегией, пока они не поклянутся, что в следующем испытании не будет ничего **безответственно опасного или связанного с похищениями, да, я с тобой разговариваю, Дамблдор!**

* * *

**tevvintersoldier** : мне очень нравится твой агрессивный пуффендуец Артур, но (в продолжение темы Турнира трех волшебников) представь что было бы, если бы по какой-то причине Артур погиб во время последнего задания (прости за ангст), и Мерлин весь такой: "Я думал, что помог ему... Я думал, он был готов..."

 **deheerkonijn** : ОНБЫЛПРАВ ХОГВАРТС ОПАСЕН!

* * *

**victorialovesstiles** : Я только что открыла для себя твоего агрессивного пуффендуйца Артура, и как же они мне нравятся в этой вселенной! Но у меня есть вопрос: почему не Гриффиндор, разве это не ближе к канону? В плане цветов и всего остального. Но в любом случае, отличная работа!

 **deheerkonijn** : Привет! Могу поклясться, что уже отвечала на этот вопрос еще в те времена, когда сделала первый пост по АПА, но я плохо маркирую темы, поэтому не могу найти, где я это писала. Поэтому вот мое новое объяснение, почему Артур именно в Пуффендуе.  
Говорю тем, кто только открыл для себя АПА: изначально я поместила Артура в Пуффендуй лишь потому, что его реакция на такой поворот судьбы была бы очень смешной. Ведь в этом весь смысл АУ, правда? Артур Пендрагон ничего не делает наполовину. Он думает так: "Значит, я теперь в Пуффендуе? Что ж, раз я теперь барсук, то буду им на все сто". Мы боремся за кубок Гриффиндора, чтобы _выиграть его_. Все окрашено в желтые и черные цвета. Барсучьи морды повсюду, они _везде_! Увеличим настоящего барсука и тайком проведем его в школу. Присоединимся к команде по квиддичу и будет _доминировать_. Либо все, либо ничего. Давайте восстановим поруганную честь факультета!  
Но со времени публикации первого поста я начала относиться к такому распределению серьезно, теперь это мой хедканон. Мне очень жаль, что народ гонит на Пуффендуй, руководствуясь при этом какими-то идиотскими причинами. Думаю, что Артур прекрасно повлиял бы на боевой дух факультета (несколько ребят с Тумблера написали мне и сказали, что благодаря моей небрежной скетчевой АУ они теперь не так расстроены тем, что Сортировочная шляпа зачислила их в Пуффендуй, и мне безумно приятно это слышать!), а еще я считаю, что ценности Пуффендуя оказали бы на Артура благотворное влияние и довершили бы его образ.  
Собственно, именно этим я и руководствовалась. Понятное дело, что я не отношусь плохо к тем, кто считает, что Артур должен быть именно в Гриффиндоре, и не буду спорить с поклонниками такого традиционного расклада. Но для себя я уже выбрала: я обеими руками за барсуков :)

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : Моргана пытается свергнуть с пьедестала Самую-милую-пару-Хогварста или что-то типа того.

* * *

**dysfunctionalunit** пишет:  
Пуффендуй: сразись со мной  
Слизерин: *из-за угла, где его пуффендуйский лучший друг не может его видеть* если ты хочешь жить, то и пальцем не тронешь мой сладенький пирожочек!

 **herrhasen** делает репост: это точно из твоей ГП АУ!

 **deheerkonijn** : это чистая правда! XD  
Может Артур и яростный пуффендуец, но в моей АУ он не слишком хорошо ладит с заклинаниями, особенно в ситуациях, когда нужно быстро колдовать, как во время магической дуэли.  
Хорошо, что все в курсе: Мерлину лучше не действовать на нервы (и его сладенькому пирожочку тоже, по совместительству), иначе он закинет тебя в каменный век даже не вспотев.

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : тяжело готовиться к Ж.А.Б.А., если у твоего парня есть барсук неадекватных размеров, с которым он играет в фрисби твоей астролябией.

* * *

**Аноним** : Привет *застенчиво машет* Хотела сказать, что я обожаю твоего пуффендуйца Артура и очень радуюсь обновлениям по этой теме! Сегодня я прошла Сортировочную шляпу. Я несколько лет считала себя гриффиндорцем, но выяснилось, что я из Пуффендуя. Сначала я расстроилась так, что у меня даже слезы навернулись на глаза, но затем вдруг вспомнила про пуффендуйца Артура и улыбнулась. Из-за него мне не стыдно, что меня распределили именно на этот факультет. Барсучья кровь! <3

 **deheerkonijn** : Ооо, привет! Ты такая милая, большое спасибо за эти слова, ты сделала мои потрясающие выходные еще лучше :)  
Мне кажется, что многие люди думают, что хотят быть в Гриффиндоре. Это вполне понятно, ведь это факультет главного героя и все мы очень любим Гарри и хотим поставить себя на его место. Блин, он ведь спасает мир (ну, или по крайней мере волшебное сообщество Великобритании), что в нем можно не любить? Гриффиндор отличный факультет! Но, если честно, в книгах нам мало рассказывают об учениках с других факультетов. Нам просто не с чем сравнивать. Мне немножко жаль, что так получается, ведь в этом столько нераскрытого потенциала. В основном потому, что мы вынуждены смотреть на все глазами Гарри, а другие факультеты вообще не получают возможности отстоять свою точку зрения.  
Так что мы мало сталкиваемся с пуффендуйцами. И кроме того, наше первое впечатление о факультете связано со словами Драко Малфоя, который очерняет его в самом начале первой книги. И, несмотря на то, что в реальности мы вряд ли бы стали прислушиваться к словам Драко, мы все равно подсознательно придерживаемся этого первого впечатления. Что-то похожее было в начальной школе, когда дети переставали дружить сразу со всеми и разбивались на группы, чтобы "дружить против всех".  
Иногда я задумываюсь, если бы эти факторы не влияли на мнение людей, что бы они думали о Пуффендуе?  
Я правда рада узнать, что помогла тебе подружиться с барсуком! (нужно запомнить эту фразу и заказать себе свитер с такой надписью XD Подружись с барсуком, звучит как слоган рекламной кампании для энергетического напитка XD Нужно поместить его на шапки!)

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : Я немного скучаю по дням, когда увлекалась ГП. Моим любимым фанфиком был фик, в котором они рассуждали о том, как сложится их жизнь после школы, и страшно волновались.  
К счастью, у Мерлина есть ответы на все вопросы!

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : Не знаю, мне кажется вполне логичным, что Старосты школы должны пользоваться теми же привилегиями, что и резиденты школы. Все-таки у Старост факультетов есть их частная ванная, размером с маленький бассейн, так почему бы и нет?  
Короче говоря, меня преследуют призраки прошлого, поэтому я просто хочу сделать так, чтобы наши мальчики могли провести немного времени наедине.

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : Моя бонусная работа с третей недели Порнафона. Тема: "Обмен записками" при участии АПА (просто потому, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать)

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : Тема пятой недели Порнафона: "Путешествие во времени" снова при участии АПА, потому что я, очевидно, никак не могу прекратить пихать всюду свою дурацкую АУ в тему и не в тему.  
Мерлин остается могущественным волшебником в любой АУ, это Хедканон. Это я так объясняю, как третьекурснику удалось случайно перенестись на сотни лет назад во времени. Артур в шоке от того, что он, оказывается, когда-то был королем.  
Камелотский Мерлин находит способ доставить их обратно домой в целости и сохранности. Мерлин и Артур просыпаются в Хогвартсе и думают, что все это было лишь галлюцинацией, вызванной слишком близким знакомством с лихорадочными папоротниками на уроке профессора Стебль.  
В следующем году, когда им уже по 14 лет, Артур позовет Мерлина на их первое свидание в Хогсмид, а годы спустя Мерлин выяснит, что руки Артура и вправду стали очень мощными (как и все остальное, впрочем).

* * *

**azileteacup** : в "Тайной комнате" Гарри слышит, как профессор Макгонагалл ругает ученика за то, что тот превратил кого-то в барсука. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве это не твоя ГП АУ с Артуром? Это же в каноне ГП!

 **deheerkonijn** : ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : сложно спокойно и элегантно пригласить на свидание симпатичную девушку, если ты по сути ЗАДРОТ. Вот вам немного АПА с участием Морганы и Гвен, потому что на этой неделе я иду на фестиваль по ГП.

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : только что вернулась с посиделок с фандомом ГП, поэтому вот вам немножко АПА. Многие спрашивали меня, что было когда двенадцатилетнего карапуза Артура распределили в Пуффендуй. Артур шел по списку перед Морганой, но я себе представляю, что когда Шляпа объявила его факультет, Моргана громко воскликнула: "ВЫ ЭТО СЕРЬЕЗНО?!", а потом начала ржать.

* * *

**deheerkonijn** : давненько я не рисовала капитана пуффендуйской команды по квиддичу Артура Пендрагона в боевом раскрасе.  
Артур и Моргана оба Охотники (хотя, Моргана может заменять Загонщика, и вот тогда всем конец). 99% времени они ведут честную игру, пока не переходят друг другу дорогу на поле.

**merlin-bunny** : это ведь поза Артура, который увидел Мерлина среди зрителей прямо перед тем, как ему прилетело по мордасам?

 **deheerkonijn** : а если Охотник команды ловит снитч своим лицом, это считается?

**le-red-queen** : Гарри Поттер сделал это в книге.  
Я нарисовала это до того, как поняла, что Артур играет на позиции Охотника. ЛОЛ, я просто очень хотела переделать сцену из книги, извините.

 **deheerkonijn** : ОМГ, обожаю! Вы только посмотрите на этого самодовольного сноба! XD Бедная Моргана, больно, наверное, когда ты вкладываешь всю душу в избиение своего брата, а это не окупается!  
*далее идет рисунок le-red-queen*

**deheerkonijn** : "Мне сказали, что единственное лекраство от вмятины в форме снитча на моем лице - нежные поцелуйчики и, может быть, кусочек торта, если еще осталось... Воттекрест, мадам Помфри сказала мне это, пока ты смотрел в другую сторону".  
le-red-queen и merlin-bunny вынудили меня. Простите, что я такой неисправимый любитель сопливых сцен. Я заражаю этим всех вокруг и просто не могу иначе.


End file.
